


London Plus Two

by teenybirdy



Series: MirAndy Plus [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Decisions, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: Miranda, Andrea and the Children head to London and plan for the future.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Mirandy - Relationship
Series: MirAndy Plus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666903
Comments: 22
Kudos: 248





	London Plus Two

Their journey to London Heathrow was blessedly quick and being situated in Business Class had them boarding first, welcomed you to their seats and offered a drink even before the flight was ready to take off. Within an hour and a half of take-off, they were through customs and a seven-seater SUV was waiting for them, with Cara sitting behind the wheel to drive them on the final leg of their journey to Miranda's London home.

Andy gaped as they pulled up at the large stucco double-fronted Villa in Holland Park. It was nothing like she imagined. When told of Miranda's London home she'd imagined a smaller mid-row terraced house, certainly not the large detached Italianate building.

Miranda smiled softly. "The building is Grade-two listed, Andréa, which means its design is of special interest and every effort will be made to preserve it." She explained. "I currently own the raised ground and lower ground floors. While another tenant has the upper levels." She pursed her lips. "My various offers to purchase it from them have been refused, but one day I shall own the full building."

They moved inside with the everyone except Imogen helping by taking their luggage inside. The twins dragged Imogen to the lower levels to choose a bedroom and Cara padded down the stairs after them.

Andy walked through the foyer and took in the rooms. To the left was a large, formal reception room with high ceilings, detailed cornice and large sash windows. There was a door at the end of the hall leading out onto an enclosed paved garden and to the right of the reception a modern open-plan kitchen and dining room. The flat had been beautifully refurbished to an incredible standard. It had a contemporary modern design and layout while somehow enhancing the history of the building

She loved it.

Miranda gestured for Andy to follow and preceded her into the kitchen. Motioning for her to sit, she went to the fridge and poured juice for the children, and glasses of icy Pellegrino for them. She looked at the contents of the fridge and frowned. "I think we'll dine out this evening." She stated softly.

"That sounds good." Andy breathed. "Will you tell me about the rest of the house?" She asked.

Miranda settled at the kitchen island at her side. "The lower level is where we spend the majority of our time while in London, although I have a study should I need to work." Miranda waved airily towards the far side of the kitchen where Andy had seen the closed door. "There is a comfortable family room with a small kitchenette, next to it is a space that was once used as a gym, it has a sauna connected. There are five bedrooms, although one is simply a box room which Cara has taken as her own when she travels with us. All the bedrooms have en-suite facilities and four of the rooms have a patio."

"I noticed the stairs from the garden." Andy smiled.

"The stairs outside, lead to the patios connected to the master suite and what I call bedroom four, or what I believe may become Imogen's room while we are here. It's smaller than bedroom two and three, which are Cassidy and Caroline's rooms because there's a rather large dressing room connected to the master suite, which has unfortunately eaten into the room's natural space." Miranda smirked. "So, if I am correct, that leaves my room."

"What for?" Andy asked dumbly.

"For you to sleep in, of course," Miranda stated.

Andy couldn't say anything as Imogen ran into the room ahead of Cassidy and Caroline and clutched at the leg of her jeans with her good hand. "Mommy, it's puh-pl."

"What's purple, baby?" Andy asked.

"Gen's bed." Imogen trilled happily. "M'anda made it puh-pl. Car said so."

Andy glanced up at Miranda, who had the grace to blush. She looked at the twins who seemed to be holding back their laughter. She shook her head and grinned. "Well, I think you should say thank you, don't you?" She urged.

"Thanks, M'anda." Imogen unwrapped herself from Andy's side and tugged Miranda's hand until she slipped off the chair and knelt to be on the same level. Imogen crashed her lips in a sloppy kiss against Miranda's cheek with a big "mwah". Pulling away, Imogen gave her a bright smile. "You pretty." She looked at Andy seeking agreement. "Ain't she, mommy?"

Miranda blushed even brighter and Andy found it adorable. "The prettiest." She agreed.

"Cas and Car too?" Imogen demanded.

"Yes, Cassi and Caro are pretty too." Andy grinned as the twin redheads also blushed. Easing off the stool, she picked Imogen up. "They're just as beautiful as you, baby." She tickled her daughter causing her to squeal and smack a kiss on her cheek as she had done with Miranda.

**xxxxx**

Their dinner at Pizzicotto on Kensington High Street opposite the design museum was a raging success as far as Miranda was concerned and she was delighted by her family's reaction to their outing, with their happy chatter bringing a lightness to her evening.

Her family, yes. A family that had grown almost overnight to include Andréa and Imogen, and all being well, the baby to come.

Miranda wanted to demand answers to the twin's questions from that afternoon but understood they were something that would come with time. If only she could exert some patience

They enjoyed the meal of their choices, with the children filling up on pizza while Andréa ordered Tagliatelle Al Vero Ragu and she the Chargrilled Bavette of beef, of which Andréa assisted by eating at least two-thirds of the accompanying sweet potato fries.

They walked back to the house happily, with the sleepy toddler being carried between her and Andréa in turns and upon entering the house, they all made their way downstairs and she and Andréa worked together to prepare the toddler for bed. She had forgotten what hard work it could be to manoeuvre the dead weight of a sleeping child, but found joy in the little moment as Imogen woke, offered her the sweetest of smiles, wrapped herself around her plush elephant and promptly fell back asleep.

She and Andréa moved from the room silently and checked in on the twins, who had crawled into Caroline's bed next door to Imogen. They took the time to tuck the comforter around the girls before leaning in and kissing their foreheads as they slept.

The house was silent and Miranda was unsure what to do. Seeing Andréa yawning into her hand, she decided an early night was needed for them both. It had been a rather hectic week in Paris and there was no need to remain awake unnecessarily. Plus, Andréa had to think of her baby now, and having her rest seemed imperative. And yet, thinking of Andréa sharing her bed, even innocently, had a thrum of excitement running through her. It had taken all of her control to maintain the proper distance between them throughout the final part of the day and evening.

Cassidy and Caroline had shown their acceptance of the changes should they choose to deepen their connection and in all honesty, it pleased her. Now all she needed to do was to take the time to show the brunette it was what she also wanted.

Leading Andréa to the master suite, she switched on the lamp on one of the bedside tables. She glanced at the younger woman and sensed her nerves. She desperately wanted to offer Andréa reassurances. Closing her eyes, she gave herself time to formulate the opening of the conversation she wished to start. Her eyes blazed open when Andréa's hand stroked along her jaw lightly and she caught the expressive orbs that always grabbed at her attention.

She found Andréa's closeness as disconcerting as it was invigorating but when her lips were caught in a gentle kiss, she fell into the contact easily. Andréa kissed her slowly, ensuring Miranda was comfortable and could pull away if she wanted to. The kisses were gentle and teasing and left her wanting them to last forever. She found strength in the younger woman's arms as she ran her hands from her waist up to her shoulders and then held her face in her hands.

Andréa pulled back to look into her eyes and then at her lips and offered one of her signature megawatt smiles. That smile, like the others bestowed on her in the months preceding the moment, took her breath away and Miranda couldn't help but return it as she tilted her mouth up to Andréa's.

Their lips touched again, brushing against each other with increasing pressure.

Andréa's eyes showed her happiness and awe and it was all Miranda needed to dive in with increasing passion by throwing her arm around Andréa's neck and drawing her closer. Their mouths fell hard against each other and her tongue delved between Andréa's full lips and started exploring. The outside world no longer existed for Miranda as their tongues danced delicately and their lips tasted one another. An added benefit was that Andréa smelled so good, her perfume was light with a hint of citrus that she found mouthwatering. She embraced Andréa eagerly, pressing herself tightly against her as their lips continued to explore. She loved the physical intimacy and unfurling between them.

When breathing became necessary, Miranda eased up, taking the time to get herself under control as she offered soft kisses all over Andréa's face, even kissing her closed eyelids. "Bed?" Miranda queried softly. Andréas eyes opened and she spotted the vulnerability in them and the questions. "To sleep," Miranda explained lightly. "Feel free to use whatever you find in the bathroom to compete for your nightly ablations."

"Shouldn't I stay in Imogen's room or Cassidy's?" Andréa asked.

Miranda shook her head furiously. "Stay with me. Please." Upon seeing Andréa nod, Miranda let out a small sigh of relief and stepped away to enter her dressing room and felt the brush of warm skin against her back as Andréa followed and stepped beyond into the ensuite, closing the door softly behind her.

Miranda took a deep shuddering breath and caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Stepping closer, she eyed herself critically. Rather than their usual icy coldness, her eyes sparkled with happiness, her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from the kisses she had shared with the younger woman, her lipstick was all but gone and her hair mussed. She smirked a little at the woman in the mirror but understood, without a doubt, that her life was changing for the better.

**xxxxx**

They hadn't spoken about what was coming next and Andy had to admit she was not oblivious to Miranda's need for answers.

What Andy knew was that she wanted the chance to show Miranda she was serious about a future with her, but she was also terrified. She was scared of showing Miranda too much, too soon and frightening her away with the intensity of her feelings. Feelings that had grown since the first moment they met and Miranda looked her up and down in so much disdain that it made her blood boil and she'd turned on her in frustration about being dismissed and piqued the editor's curiosity.

Walking through Holland Park with Imogen and the twins, she pondered over her next steps. She knew a visit to the doctor or an Ob-Gyn would need to take place to confirm her pregnancy and to make sure she did what was needed to deliver another healthy child into the world. She supposed she should start taking prenatal vitamins.

Making a decision, she pulled out her cell, fired a text to Emily in New York.

**\- Do you have the name of a good doctor in London?**

The reply was immediate.

**\- Is everything okay with Miranda and the devil's spawn?**

Andy sat on a bench and watched as Caroline, Cassidy and Imogen played on the small adventure playground. They had spent their time before arriving at the playground taking turns in a rambunctious game of tag, with Imogen squealing happily as she dodged around people and trees with Cassidy or Caroline chasing her.

She thought of the previous night when she had eventually exited the dressing room, dressed in nothing but an oversized cotton shirt. The burning look in Miranda's eyes when they trailed over her caused her breath to catch and when they darkened, it showed her desire. After Andy had joined her in the large bed, Miranda had pulled her close and held her tight but made no move to initiate anything further, not even a kiss.

**\- Miranda and the twins are fine...**

Emily was quick to respond, her concern clear.

**\- Immie?**

Andy grinned. Her beautiful and charming daughter had somehow managed to crack the frosty Brit where she had failed.

**\- Immie broke her wrist in Paris. Nigel will fill you in, or Serena. Whatever. I need to see the doctor, Em. Preferably soon.**

The small dots that indicated Emily was replying popped up on the screen and she knew she would either get the info she needed or a sarcastic comment.

**\- Uugh, don't tell me you're pregnant? The last thing I need is to be training another new Emily while on crutches.**

The dots popped back up before Andy could think of a reply and she closed her eyes waiting for the cell phone to vibrate in her hand. When it did so, she almost laughed.

**\- And I can just imagine what a nightmare Miranda would be without her Ahn-dréy-ah.**

Another message popped up almost immediately.

**\- Serena just called. Miranda fired you? How the fuck are you in London with her? No, don't tell me, I don't want to know, but if what I've just been told is the truth, God, help us all.**

Another message popped up quickly.

**\- To answer your initial question, Miranda swears by Doctor Collins at Holland Park General Practice. I'll call and drop her name to get you an appointment. I'm meeting Nigel and Serena in ten mins. T.T.F.N**

Andy tapped out a reply quickly but before hitting send caught Cassidy's eyes. She offered the little redhead a wide smile.

**\- Thanks, Em. Remind Nigel to give you the large Louis Vuitton suitcase, there's a bunch of stuff in your size**

Her cell vibrated again and she stared down disbelievingly at the reply.

**\- Bollocks. You insist on making it impossible to hate you.**

Standing, Andy called out to the children. "Come on, my loves, we'll find somewhere to stop for lunch before heading home."

Cassidy came running and clutched her hand. "You called our house, home." She told her.

"Well..." Andy licked her lips as Imogen and Caroline joined them. She bent and picked Imogen up. "...they say home is where the heart is and mine..."

"Is with mom?" Caroline interrupted, grabbing Cassidy's hand before Andy could tell her to.

"Well, yeah..." Andy admitted. "...and you guys too."

Cassidy and Caroline shared a look and their smiles were wide. "Duh..." Caroline teased. "...obviously." Cassidy finished for them.

"Duh, ovivosly." Imogen giggled, copying her new heroes.

**xxxxx**

Miranda had stayed home as she was required to take a conference call with her lawyer and she had ensured the divorce would proceed as quickly as possible.

She had also spent some time in discussions with the Elias Clarke board, fine-tuning the finer details of the start of Men's Runway, with Nigel at the helm. They would have six months to prepare for the first issue, and it had to be a success.

Nigel had put forth the opinion that Emily would be a good fit to step into his position, and she had to agree. It was true, there were a few people qualified for the position within the industry, who would love the chance to work for Runway, but Emily knew the inner workings of the magazine almost as well as she.

Miranda glanced at the contract she had on her desk for Andréa. For a position as an editorial assistant rather than the junior editor position, Nigel had freely offered the previous day.

She was furious at the backtracking involved but Nigel had felt the need to kowtow to the board after her firing Andréa became public knowledge throughout the halls of Elias Clarke and beyond.

The new role would not be glamorous. Andréa would become the gatekeeper for the submissions coming in from other writers across the industry, interspersed with copy-editing and proofreading. She would be in charge of the blog pages linked to Men's Runway and help out the editorial team with their edits. Given time and by showing her innate determination, Andréa would move up to the junior editor position within a year or so.

Much like the year spent as her assistant opening doors in the publishing world that may now be closed firmly to the talented young woman.

Sighing, Miranda rubbed the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stave off an oncoming headache.

How the hell was she supposed to broach this?

The front door opening and thundering feet running into the kitchen had her groaning softly and she instantly regretted giving Cara the day off. She caught Andréa's quiet voice telling the children to be careful and not to run in the house.

"Andréa..." Miranda called out softly, knowing the brunette would hear her, attuned to the soft cadence of her voice. "...come in and close the door."

**xxxxx**

Andy signed the contract and sent it back to the Human Resources team at Elias Clarke, all the while trying to wrap her head around the office politics behind the new job offer, with some difficulty.

She knew she would make a good junior or associate editor, thanks to her time as editor-in-chief of the Daily Northwestern, but she understood her time at Runway had in no way prepared her for such a position, but that didn't mean she wouldn't do her absolute best and work her way up the food chain.

She shrugged off Nigel's apologies after calling him to discuss things, telling him not to worry, and she allowed herself to be grateful that she had a job which would begin at the start of the following month. It would give her time to prepare when she eventually returned to New York. She had no idea what she would find, if anything, at the apartment she had shared with Nate and Imogen.

She knew the months before the publication of Men's Runway would be busy and potentially quite rewarding, especially after Nigel had advised her that he wanted her initial role to be organising the promotional materials ready for the magazine's launch. She was excited and nervous and wanted to prove herself and more than anything, she wanted to make Miranda proud.

Glancing up at Miranda and seeing her pursed lips, she asked the question that was concerning her. "Do you have an issue with me continuing to work for Elias Clarke?"

"No, of course not." Miranda inhaled sharply. "Those stupid people believe I fired you and..."

"You did." Andy interrupted with a small grin.

Miranda's glare was enough for her small smile to disappear. "...and they believe it will displease me to have you promoted above your current level." She continued, blowing the hair from her face. "Those that work a year for me always walk into a position of their choice." She seethed. "Always." She reiterated.

"It's not been a year though, sweetheart." Andy wanted to soothe Miranda's obvious distress at the change in circumstances.

Miranda waved the observation away and moved to look out over the paved garden, folding her arms across her chest and all but ignoring her presence.

Andy's cell chimed and she looked down at it and smiled. Emily had worked her magic and had miraculously organised a doctor's appointment.

She placed her cell down on Miranda's desk and stepped closer to the older woman. Placing a warm hand on her shoulder, she licked her lips when Miranda looked up at her. "I kinda understand why I have to start at the bottom again, but right now, I have other concerns."

"Such as?" Miranda asked.

"Like an appointment with Doctor Collins in a few hours," Andy stated softly. She glanced at the editor nervously. "Would you come with me?" She asked hesitantly.

Miranda expelled a breath and searched her eyes. Her surprise at the request was obvious. Whatever she found in them had her nodding and wrapping her arm around Andy's waist. "I would like that very much. I know I've said this already, but I want to assure you, if you are amenable, that I would like to be there throughout this experience." She admitted.

Relief rushed through Andy and she brushed a kiss against Miranda's temple. "I think I'd love that." She replied honestly.

Miranda's eyes focused on Andy's lips and She licked her own invitingly, letting out a pleased hum when Andy took the hint and leaned in to press hers against them lightly.

Miranda pulled away from her a little breathlessly and offered her a wide smile. "Would you come on a date with me, Andréa?"

Andy returned the bright smile. "Yes, Miranda. Tell me when and where and I'll be there."

Her reply had Miranda's eyes twinkling. "Tonight, we shall celebrate this new beginning with a tour of the city, including dinner." She looked her up and down taking in her chosen outfit of skinny jeans, a shirt and flats. "I believe what you are wearing will be quite acceptable for the evening."

**xxxxx**

They spent the better part of an hour with the doctor, who confirmed Andréa's pregnancy and issued a referral to Miranda's Ob-Gyn in New York. She had prescribed the prenatal vitamins the younger woman would need to take.

Upon their return to the house, Miranda called her Ob-Gyn, frightening the poor receptionist entirely when she gave her name and demanded an appointment for Andréa Sachs for the day after their return to the city the following week. She then messaged Emily to advise her that the morning of the appointment needed to be kept clear.

Now, true to her word, Miranda was dressed for comfort in a pair of trousers and a cashmere sweater. She paired the outfit with some two-inch heels and a camel coloured shearling-lined suede coat.

She was grateful the night was clear, but it would grow cold, as it had in Paris. She hoped Andréa had a suitable overcoat, the younger woman was taller and a size larger and she would not be able to assist in the matter should she not be suitably attired.

Tapping her foot impatiently, she heard the tread of Andréa's feet on the stairs and looking towards the stairs, smiled at the sight of the younger woman in a fitted tunic-style merino sweater, dark-wash True Religion jeans and flat leather Burberry Chelsea boots. She held a dark brown leather Saint Laurent jacket over her arm.

"Are you ready?" Miranda asked querulously, her eyes focussed on the flesh shown in the deep V-neck of the sweater.

"Of course." Andréa shrugged her jacket on, zipping it up to her throat and covering herself fully.

Miranda's eyes snapped up and she saw Andréa's small smirk. "Like something you see?" She asked teasingly.

Miranda tried to cover her tracks and her eyes trailed over the brunette. She nodded once. "Acceptable. Now, come along." She offered the crook of her arm and was pleased when Andréa did not hesitate to take it.

They walked arm-in-arm towards the Holland Park underground station and she caught Andréa's surprise when she led her down the steps and through the turnstiles to the platform. They waited a few minutes before the train arrived. Within ten minutes on the Central Line, they'd reached their destination, Oxford Circus and alighted from the train.

Hands entwined, they moved up the busy steps, Miranda grasped her hand and they walked down Oxford St, past the brightly lit department stores and designer brand stores. When Andréa stalled at the large window of the Disney Store, Miranda wondered what had caught her attention. She followed Andréa's gaze and her eyes alighted upon an advert for a Steiff Steamboat Willie Mickey Mouse.

Making a decision, she let go of Andréa's hand and entered the store, weaving her way through the crowds. She caught the attention of one of the shop assistants and pointed at the collectable black and white mouse and then handing her credit card over, paid the almost three hundred pounds without even batting an eyelid.

Miranda walked out of the store and handed the large Disney bag over with a shy smile. "For the baby." She said hopefully. "It includes the certificate of authenticity."

"Miranda, I..." Andréa seemed stunned.

"Oh, no..." Miranda looked aghast. "...I didn't get something for Imogen." She pulled Andréa with her into the store this time and glanced around until her eyes landed on a similar Steiff collectable, a small Dumbo. She knew immediately Imogen would love it. "I think perhaps a new elephant." She gestured to the small toy.

"Miranda, it's too much," Andréa whispered.

"Nonsense. Both children will have the best life has to offer." Miranda advised seriously. "As will you." She whispered. She caught Andréa's eyes and offered a small smile. "Now, if you are totally against me buying Dumbo, I shall take the time to have Imogen visit Hamleys or Harrods."

She watched as Andréa closed her eyes and sighed, knowing she had won this particular argument.

**xxxxx**

While taking time to have dinner at Darjeeling Express in Kingly Court, Miranda explained how the kitchen was run by housewives cooking from Indian family recipes and Andy found she adored the idea of the food they were eating being so authentic. The editor spoke softly, yet insistently, when she advised the best way for Andy to see London in all its glory was on an open-top bus that would pass multiple landmarks that would be illuminated against the night sky.

As they walked through Piccadilly, Andréa stopped and watched as a man sketched character portraits for the tourists. Turning pleading eyes on Miranda, she watched as the older woman hesitated before nodding her agreement.

Andy loved the portrait of them together. The man had somehow captured Miranda's elegance but had drawn her with her eyes narrowed as she stared out from the page. It was an uncanny likeness. Andy's caricature held a wide dimpled smile and large gentle eyes. When Andy paid for the work and thanked the man as he rolled the thick paper and secured it with an elastic band, she caught Miranda's muttered words.

"How absurd." The editor whispered to herself.

They navigated foot traffic and outside the Ritz and saw the large open-topped bus waiting for them. They were a little early which pleased Miranda since it meant they could have the pick of the seats. They settled on the top deck on one of the front seats that would hold just the two of them. When the bus eventually moved slowly into traffic, Andy realised for the first time how the city was truly alive. She found herself marvelling at the sights with Miranda cuddled into her side.

The fountains of Trafalgar Square seemed to dance from the light that shone from inside them and the neon screens of Piccadilly Circus left her blinking. They passed the Tower of London and Tower Bridge and Buckingham Palace, but it was Big Ben and Westminster Abbey that tugged at something within Andy. She was gutted that she would not hear the famous bong due to the chimes being silenced to allow for restoration work to be completed on the tower. When they passed the famous dome of St. Paul's Cathedral, Andy brushed her lips against Miranda's head, grateful for the woman curled up against her, keeping her warm as the cold wind cut through them. Harrods was another unexpected sight with the exquisite lights evoking the thoughts of Christmas.

Andy found she didn't care that she couldn't hear their guide over the bus engine and traffic as Miranda whispered information about the landmarks softly in her ear. Miranda talked of her wish to take her and the children to various museums and landmarks. She spoke of the British Museum, the London Eye and the Royal Academy of Arts.

On the way back to the house, Miranda made plans for them to spend an evening at the London Dungeon so Andy could experience something different and maybe having an evening at one of the cosy pubs throughout the city, even if she couldn't drink.

When they got home, Miranda helped her remove her coat and they settled in the kitchen while Miranda prepared tea. Pushing herself against the older woman, Andy was stunned when Miranda spun around in her arms and kissed her softly until the kettle whistled shrilly. Pulling apart and breathing deeply, Andy decided this was honestly the best date she'd ever had.

**xxxxx**

Miranda showered and changed into her pyjamas before settling into her side of the bed.

Closing her eyes, she reflected on the events of the week from their night tour of London. She had taken the time to take her family on various day trips across the city, often providing the three children with little mementos from their outings but Imogen loved most of all the Dumbo she had been given the morning after their first date. Multiple photographs had been captured by her exuberant daughters of them in various places and poses.

She thought of the trip they had taken that day to Legoland Windsor. It was a place Cassidy and Caroline had expressed a wish to visit over the years and she wished she had taken the time to do so when they were younger. Although her children had still enjoyed themselves thoroughly.

She allowed herself a small smile at the memory of Imogen's wide-eyed stare upon entering the theme park and spotting the Hill Train which would take them to the centre of the park.

**Flashback:**

_Imogen was growing increasingly frustrated at the limits placed on the rides and watching the twins going on things she couldn't also enjoy. She wanted to be with the twins at all costs._

_In an attempt to stave off a tantrum, Miranda knelt and offered her a small smile. "Would you like for me and you to find something for us to ride. These bigger rides are frightfully scary."_

_At Imogen's tremulous smile and the little giggle that lightened the moment, Miranda took her hand and they walked together slowly to find something age-appropriate._

_Imogen's eyes finally lit up on a bright green dragon. "That one, M'anda." Her eyes held their hope and she found she was unable to resist. Measuring the toddler, she was suddenly grateful she was tall for her age and using the Q-Bot she had purchased, they skipped the queue for the Dragon's Apprentice._

_With only a small wave of apprehension, Miranda entered the ride and decided she would attempt to enjoy the smaller ride with Imogen sitting firmly cuddled into her side._

_By the time the ride was over a few minutes later, Miranda sincerely wished she had thought to bring ear-plugs as Imogen squealed noisily but happily beside her for the entirety._

_"Again, please." Imogen's blue eyes danced with pleasure._

_Miranda found herself sighing, unable to refuse. "As you wish, my little love."_

_"Your daughter is so cute." The words from the ride attendant had Miranda's eyes snapping up._

_Glancing at the small toddler, she had to agree. Offering a small smile, she nodded once. "Thank you, I believe so too." She poked Imogen in the tummy making her giggle. She didn't think to correct the young man's perception that Imogen was hers. "She's the cutest."_

_Since Andréa had taken it upon herself to take the twins on the larger rides, also using the Q-Bots and a happy few hours passed with them going their separate ways._

_Miranda found the Atlantis Submarine Voyage an acceptable choice and when Imogen insisted on riding it multiple times, she found herself happy to do so. With the Submarine, Imogen could play with the pretend controls as they were submerged underwater and they both took delight in the view of fish, sea creatures and underwater Lego creations, including Nemo and Dory._

_The toddler grew tired of walking and starting to flag by the time lunch was to be had and Miranda was grateful she had the foresight to pack up the stroller she had Cara purchase for their daily jaunts. Legoland Windsor had plenty of pram parking at the attractions and wheeling it around was fairly simple even when Imogen was not sitting in it but clutching the handle or her hand._

_She pushed the stroller, containing the cranky toddler through Miniland and made sure to point out and name the amazing array of scenes from around the world made entirely of Lego, including the mini version of the royal family at Buckingham Palace complete the newest baby Royals._

_Looking up at the sky she knew by the darkening of the sky it was going to rain and pushed forward to the place they had agreed to meet for lunch, Harbourside Fish and Chips._

_By the time they arrived at the restaurant, fat raindrops had just started to fall. Settling in at a table, she was soon overwhelmed when her daughter's voices rose to greet her and then proceeded to talk above one another and provide a step-by-step account of all they had done and seen in the hours they had spent with Andréa._

_"Where's Andréa?" She managed to interrupt._

_"I'm right here, Miranda," Andréa spoke softly from behind her. "I thought you could use this." She placed a coffee down in front of her and brushed a kiss on her cheek before doing the same to Imogen. "Hey, Immie. You have a good day?"_

_"Me rode a dragon," Imogen shouted in excitement._

_Andréa chuckled before biting her lip and sitting down. She arched an eyebrow at her and Miranda found herself rolling her eyes. "The Dragon's Apprentice." She clarified. Focussing on her coffee, she sipped and her eyes widened in appreciation as the searing hot liquid burned over her tongue and down her throat. It was absolute perfection and what she truly needed._

_Once again she found herself musing on how Andréa seemed to know what she needed, often before she knew herself._

_Because of the rain, they stayed dry in the Duplo Theatre which had The Elves and the Shoemaker, Little Red Riding Hood and the Three Little Pigs puppet shows. The twins were bored but kept themselves amused by playing one of those games they insisted they needed to have on their cell phones._

_Their last stop before deciding to call it a day as the rain continued to pelt down, was to take the Heartlake City Express which offered a long steam train ride around the park where Imogen clapped her hands together at the Lego safari-themed animals._

_The drive home was blessedly silent , with all three children asleep in the backseat while she drove with her hand entwined with Andréa's for the entire twenty or so miles._

**xxxxx**

Andy knew it was coming close to the time she would need to have a serious conversation with Miranda. She could feel the other woman's rising impatience and understood that it would be better if she raised things calmly rather than have Miranda explode and do irreparable damage to them both.

She had cut Miranda's profession of love off with that first kiss in Paris but it had not been mentioned again and although they had shared other wonderful kisses, the fact was she needed the editor to know that she felt the same

The truth was, she had seen another side to Miranda in the past week and it had made her fall even deeper in love with the woman. She was totally and irrevocably in love with her, and it was overwhelming. She wanted a relationship with Miranda and wanted her by her side always, as her lover and as a second parent to her children. She was ready to bare her heart to the older woman, willing to fight for what she wanted.

Moving out of the ensuite, she knew she would find Miranda lying on her side in the large bed they had been innocently sharing for the past week.

Sleeping beside Miranda was a major test of her self control, as was kissing her. There had been times she had woken wrapped around Miranda and had to push all thoughts of waking her by trailing her lips all over her body, of allowing her fingers to breach the elastic of the shorts the editor wore to bed and slipping between her folds to massage against a certain bundle of nerves. Each time she had moved away carefully and ran from the bed into the ensuite to have a cold shower and prepare for the day.

Moving out of Miranda's dressing room, her eyes alighted in the figure on the bed. Miranda was curled up on her side, feigning sleep and Andy rolled her eyes.

Slipping into the bed, she lay on her back staring at the ceiling until the silence got the better of her. "Are you awake?" She asked softly. Getting no response, she huffed. Deciding to continue, she spoke softly. "Do you remember how I said I'd only ever loved two people?" Miranda's breathing changed and the room seemed to grow oppressive. "You never asked who the second person was."

Miranda turned and her eyes blazed open, holding curiosity, yet she didn't speak.

Andy continued to keep her eyes on the ceiling. "It was you." She admitted, turning her head to watch a swirl of emotions rush through Miranda's eyes. "My feelings for you developed without me even realising it. It started with being able to sense your presence when you entered the room, but then it changed, it became more than that." She swallowed and turned her head away to gaze at the ceiling once more.

"Will you tell me more?" Miranda asked, propping herself up and turning Andy's face to meet her eyes.

"You became the first thing I thought of when I opened my eyes each morning and the last thing I saw before I closed them each night. I started to feel you close to me even when you weren't there. It was like your soul was reaching out to me, calling to me, making me ache for you and I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to." She exhaled. "You started to fill a void in my heart, something I didn't realise I was missing, surrounding me with love and beauty."

"Oh," Miranda breathed, her eyes reflecting amazement.

"I expected my heart to break eventually, knowing I couldn't be with you except in the world I'd started creating for us in my mind," Andy stated. "And yet, here we are." She smiled softly at Miranda. "I need you to know that I love you, Miranda Priestly."

**xxxxx**

Miranda was stunned by the admission, and yet she could see the truth behind Andréa's words reflected in her eyes.

Settling back against her pillows, she toyed with the words forming in her mind. She wanted to return the sentiment as she had attempted to do the week before, but she had grown ever more wary as the days passed. It had been a long time since she allowed herself to be vulnerable with anyone.

"You realise I'm not good at this," Miranda stated. Feeling Andréa shift and knowing she was about to interrupt, she continued. "At being in relationships or..." She trailed off, biting her lip. "...sex..." She breathed out. "...and being intimate."

Andréa shifted again. "Who told you that?" She asked. "We've managed to navigate certain changes in our relationship and..." She stopped speaking and when Miranda looked at her, she saw Andréas jaw was clenching as she ground her teeth. "...I need you to know that I will not pressurise you into more than you can give and if this is something Stephen said to you, you should know by now he's a moron."

Miranda couldn't stop her small chuckle at the heated response before speaking. "Both my ex-husband's and multiple boyfriend's have said as much. And upon reflection, there was one clear thing they all had in common." She paused momentarily. "Me."

Andréa turned and pushed her head against her shoulder as her arm wrapped around her waist and Miranda stiffened at the unexpected embrace before letting herself relax.

"You wanna know what I think?" Andréa muttered against her arm. "I think factors were stopping you from fully letting go with those men." She smiled against her bare skin and looked up. "You didn't trust them and they weren't me."

Miranda found herself chuckling. "You have a high opinion of yourself, Andréa Sachs."

"No, I don't. Not really." Andréa stated seriously. "I know you trust me though. You opened up to me in Paris, that night after Stephen..." She exhaled. "...and you bared your heart to me the day after when you told me you wanted more. You seemed confident in your decision."

Miranda closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Irving called me that afternoon after the Versace show. He said..." She inhaled deeply. "...well, he said, my indecisiveness would push you away and I would lose you. He also gave me some assistance with my divorce, which was rather unexpected and he pushed the board into allowing me this leave of absence with Nigel standing in my stead."

"Why would he think you'd push me away?" Andréa asked, perplexed.

"Because he knows me, Andréa." Miranda breathed. "Irving knew it was likely I was thinking the worst, that you abandoned me on those steps of the Petit Palais, and that I would be hurt and lash out." She closed her eyes. "That is what I do. I lash out first and regret it later. I push people away. That's why everyone l...leaves." Her voice broke on the final word. "You will leave too, one day." She whimpered, allowing a voice to her deepest fear.

Andréa tightened her grip and nuzzled in further. "No, I won't let you push me away and I won't leave." She looked up into Miranda's sparkling blue eyes. "I won't go to the press." She threw a leg over Miranda to anchor her in place. "I won't take my babies away from you and I won't try to turn your babies against you." She sighed deeply. "I am not those men. I would cherish the love and trust you give, in the knowledge, it isn't something easily given. I would cherish you and those two mischievous girls, in the knowledge that you, in your way, will do the same for me and mine."

Tears formed in Miranda's eyes at the impassioned words, spoken quietly yet confidently. "I'm almost double your age." She allowed another fear to be voiced.

"True, yet you are healthier than most twenty-five-year-olds, myself included," Andréa stated. "And with your age, comes experience from having lived, loved and hurt. You command your world like the Queen you are, you are a trailblazer, an icon." She leaned up again. "You are a Goddess and I am grateful that you deem me worthy to be a part of your life."

Miranda's lips crashed into Andréa's and she pulled the woman firmly against her, rolling until she was on her back with Andréa lying flush against her, their legs tangled as she dove in offering tender kisses to every part of her skin she could lay her lips against. "Sweet talker." She breathed softly as her hands ran along the back of Andréa's bare thighs and snaked under her nightgown to grasp her ass.

Andréa groaned, deep and feral as her thigh landed between Miranda's and the editor glanced into rapidly darkening eyes. "Andréa, where is your underwear?"

**xxxxx**

Andy woke up alone and when she stretched, she felt the ache from being thoroughly loved. Turning her head, she looked at the clock and realised it was almost 8 am.

Settling back against the pillows, Andy let herself marvel at the events of the previous night.

**Flashback:**

_"Andréa, where is your underwear?" Miranda pulled away, her hands moving from her ass as her eyes searched Andy's intently._

_Andy groaned and buried her face in the crook of Miranda's neck. "I prefer to sleep naked." She admitted. "But I didn't want to make you uncomfortable so I found suitable nightwear."_

_"Oh," Miranda breathed, letting her hands return to the bare flesh to explore the shape of her ass._

_Andy lifted her face and the kiss they shared was intoxicating. Her hands cupped Miranda's face, while Miranda's squeezed her ass cheeks together. She let out a little moan of pleasure._

_"I have no idea what I am doing." Miranda broke their kiss to bite her lower lip, almost nervously._

_"We can stop," Andy stated reassuringly. "If you need more time or..." Miranda cut the words off with a heated kiss, her tongue slipping between her lips to tease hers. She felt her ass being squeezed again as she was pulled even closer and let her tongue dance against Miranda's._

_"Show me," Miranda whispered desperately between kisses._

_Andy slipped her hand between them and her fingers settled between Miranda's legs. She felt the heat under the thin material of the silk shorts she wore._

_Miranda raised her leg and wrapped it around Andy's hip, giving her further access and Andy was stunned when she was allowed to slip her hand beneath the elastic. She teased two fingers between the slick folds and hummed in delight at finding the older woman wet. "There's no need to be nervous, my love. Just touch me the way you touch yourself. Touch me like you want to be touched." She pulled her fingers away from Miranda and catching Miranda's eyes, slipped them between her lips to lick them. "Oh God, now I know what you taste like, it only makes me want you more."_

_Miranda's hips ground into Andy's while her hands found the editor's breasts under the silk shirt she wore. They felt amazing under her palms, firm and supple. She found a nipple and squeezed it between two fingers causing Miranda to let out a long, low moan._

_Andy grinned at the response as Miranda's hands gripped her ass and squeezed hard. She could feel the older woman's nails digging into the flesh and knew she would have little crescents scored into her skin before the night was over._

_They continued to kiss until Miranda broke it, gasping for air. Andy bent her head down and trailed kisses down Miranda's neck, unbuttoning the shirt as she made her way to her breasts, she couldn't help but cover the skin below her in soft kisses, worshipping the woman she loved._

_Miranda spun them and landed on top of Andy, blazed a trail of kisses against her face and neck. Leaning up, she smirked down at her as she finished unbuttoning her shirt and shrugged it free, letting it drop to the floor._

_The feel of Miranda's hot breath on her skin, her breasts pressing against her as her lips touched her, sent tiny shockwaves of pleasure rushing through Andy._

_Miranda's mouth found a nipple between the cotton of her nightgown and she sucked, kissed and nipped._

_Andy felt like she was going crazy as her desire rose further. Her body was on fire._

_Finding Miranda's mouth again and tugging her face up, she carded the fingers on one hand through the editor's iconic silver hair as her other hand slipped between them and breached the elastic of the silk shorts again. She moaned when her fingers found the heat and wetness and started rubbing her clit._

_Keeping the touch light and gentle at first but feeling how wet Miranda was becoming, Andy spoke. "Do you want me inside?"_

_The furious nodding of Miranda's head had Andy entering her with two fingers, causing her to throw her head back, gasp and arch her back as she ground down onto her fingers further, taking them deeper._

_Miranda's breathing turned ragged as Andy's thumb swept lightly over her clit and she kissed her deeply. Miranda's inner walls trembled and contracted against her fingers and Andy knew she was almost there._

_Miranda tore her mouth away from Andy's and threw back her head letting out a deep groan of pleasure. Andy bit down on a nipple before doing the same to the other one and the movement seemed to send a signal rushing through to the editor's pussy as waves of her orgasm thundered through her body, leaving her moaning and trembling and calling out that she never wanted Andy to stop. Eventually, Miranda's body turned rigid and her breathing seemed to stop and a few moments later she collapsed and quivered in Andy's arms._

_Andy soothed the editor, her hands running against the soft plains of her back as she whispered words of her love and devotion. "God, I'm so lucky to have you. That was incredible, you are incredible and sexy, and..."_

_Miranda glanced up at her and smiled, her beauty cutting off Andy's words as she watched the breathless and dazed older woman._

_Andy was proud of herself for being the one to coax out such a wordless reaction from the editor._

_Miranda took the time to gather herself and then straightened to look Andy in the eyes. "I love you, so very much."_

_Andy grinned brightly as Miranda's hands moved to sweep her nightgown over her hips and raised herself to allow it to be pulled free and tossed aside. Wrapping her arms around Miranda, she held her close. "Good, because I love you too." She pulled back and pulled Miranda down beside her. "We should sleep, my love."_

_"I hope you do not think we are even remotely finished here, my darling?" Miranda teased, trailing a finger around Andy's left nipple and watching it pebble under her gentle touch. "I wish to touch and taste you, and I believe savouring you may take some time. That's all."_

_"Oh, God. Yes, Miranda." Andy breathed deeply as Miranda's hands trailed down, running over her stomach and glancing down at her in wonder._

**xxxxx**

England was well known for its peculiar weather and it was clear that they were well and truly entering October as Autumn took a hold of the city and bright crisp days followed those where the sky turned grey and the city was drenched in heavy rain.

The foliage as they walked through Hyde Park had taken on the colours of the fall, but more than that, the decline in the usual tourist footfall showed the onset of harsh weather to come.

Miranda loved this time of year in the city she had been born in, but what was giving her a greater appreciation was being able to see it from Andréa's point of view. She found she was able to enjoy the city and its views far more peacefully while walking hand-in-hand with the brunette.

They had spent their days with the children seeing the usual tourist sights; Big Ben, the London Eye, the Tower of London, Trafalgar Square, Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey and Saint Paul's, but that morning, with Cara insisting on taking the twins and Imogen to the Zoo or the Aquarium, they decided to make their way to Petticoat Lane Market.

Miranda found herself disappointed to find the traditional Market was gone. In its place was a drab place with almost no banter or atmosphere.

Years before Petticoat Lane had been the place to go to pick up leather goods at a reasonable price, but viewing the wares on offer, she didn't find anything worth having.

Continuing to walk, through Spitalfields and along the length of Brick Lane, they enjoyed the sites. She smirked when Andréa finally stopped and dithered outside Brick Lane souvenirs. Leading the way into the shop, she watched the brunette hesitate over purchasing a tourist t-shirt for herself. She waved the shop assistant over, grabbed the two t-shirts and pushed a crisp twenty point note and waved the change away.

With the weather becoming dreary she urged Andréa on and they walked quickly the fifteen minutes through the darkening streets of Whitechapel. Just as they stepped into the underground station, it started to rain.

They snagged seats as they followed the District Line towards South Kensington. Miranda asked if Andréa would like to spend the afternoon with her exploring the Victoria And Albert Museum. As the world's largest museum of arts and design, Miranda knew she would be in her element and hoped Andréa would find the same enjoyment in one of her favourite places.

They entered the museum forty minutes later via the main entrance on Cromwell Road, and Andréa glanced up to find the gorgeous blown glass chandelier sculpted by Dale Chihuly hanging from the ceiling in the lobby. She could barely take her eyes off it as Miranda led her carefully into the galleries.

While the VA housed the world's largest collection of decorative arts and design, including fashion, Andréa seemed surprised there was more to see here than medieval corsets and ancient fancy teacups. The History of Photography exhibit had Andréa excited and speaking passionately about an old photography hobby. Seeing the pictures had her claiming to have found inspiration to take it up once again.

Miranda adored the sight of Andréa's clear enjoyment at wandering the halls of the historical museum and inhaling 2000 years of art history.

When it was time to leave, Andréa almost bounced at her side. "Can we come again, Miranda?"

"We leave for home in two days, my darling." Miranda reminded her gently. Watching Andréa's shoulders deflate, she amended the status. "But we could plan another trip to London. I have to be here for Fashion Week in February. We could come early and celebrate Valentine's Day the week before since the shows start on the 14th."

"I'll be around six months pregnant by then." Andréa exhaled.

"It should still be safe for you to fly." Miranda waved her hand, flagging down one of the common black cabs.

"And I can come...uh...spend Valentine's with...here, in London...with you?" Andréa stuttered as Miranda helped her into the cab.

Miranda rolled her eyes and her lips twitched up in a small smile. "Of course, my darling." She entwined their hands. "Why are you so surprised, Andréa? After the other night and our nights since, I thought..." She exhaled. "...I thought you would know that I wanted a future with you, Imogen and the new baby."

"We haven't discussed it," Andréa whispered.

"Well, on that we have been remiss." Miranda stated. "We shall pick up this conversation once our babies are settled for the night." She relaxed into the back seat and wondered what she had to say to ensure Andréa stayed.

**xxxxx**

They settled into the living room having put the children to bed after spending their last day at Harrods and Hamleys.

Miranda sat in one corner of the large couch, twirling a glass of wine between her hands. It was a nervous gesture that Andy hadn't seen before and she waited for Miranda to say what she needed to as she sipped a cup of tea and wished it was something stronger.

"I never told you what grounds Stephen put down in the divorce." Miranda kept her eyes on the deep red wine.

"I assumed he had gone for a no-fault, citing the irretrievable breakdown or your relationship." Andy hadn't honestly thought to ask.

"No, he placed the fault firmly upon me," Miranda admitted. "Constructive abandonment." She whispered.

"I hope you are contesting." Andy hissed.

Miranda shook her head. "No. I want the marriage dissolved quickly. I do not wish, and neither does he, to wait the full year."

Andy was stunned. "But constructive abandonment means..."

"That I refused the basic obligations of our marriage contract" Miranda glanced at her, her eyes vulnerable. "I ceased all sexual relations after that argument you walked in on the first night you delivered the book." She admitted

"But it will make him look like the innocent party." Andy wanted to shake sense into the woman.

"He is not walking away totally unscathed. My lawyer has proof of his infidelity, which started before I ended his conjugal visits to my rooms. Our prenuptial agreement is null and void so he walks away with nothing rather than what he expected, a fact he is now fully aware of. He also knows if he goes to the press I shall sue." She sighed. "My lawyer insisted, much to my disgust at the time, on adding a non-disclosure clause."

"But divorce records are made public in New York." Andy gaped. "The press?" She put her cup down.

"The grounds for the divorce have already been printed on Page Six and in the pages of the National Enquirer, Andréa. The fact Stephen has moved in with his floozy is also public knowledge, as is my apparent escape to London with my assistant and children."

"They think you escaped? Don't they know Miranda Priestly doesn't run away?" Andy let herself grin at the small snigger Miranda gave at her words. She scooted close and took the wine glass from her hands, placing it carefully on the coffee table in front of them. Raising her hand, she flicked the stubborn forelock out of Miranda's eyes. "What will the press say when this becomes public knowledge?"

Miranda sighed. "That I am having a midlife crisis and that you are a gold digger." She searched Andy's eyes.

Andy knew Miranda was looking for any signs of her changing her mind. "If we have to be careful, we can. I don't want this to negatively affect your career."

"That thought never even crossed my mind." Miranda rolled her eyes. "I have worked hard for what I have achieved and do not care what any of the fools in the publishing world have to say." She grasped Andy's hand. "And ours is not the largest age-gap for those who live a rather public life. As Caroline pointed out there are thirty-two years between Sarah Paulson and Holland Taylor and Cassidy advised me of a fifteen-year difference between Ellen DeGeneres and Portia de Rossi. And various male-female partnerships fall under the same age-gap." Her lips quirked in a smile. "They handed me a list before we left Paris. The pros of entering into a relationship with you."

"Oh dear God." Andy threw her head back and laughed hard for a moment until Miranda placed a folded piece of paper on her lap. She looked down at it warily.

"Read it, Andréa." Miranda urged gently.

Andy unfolded the piece of thick paper and started to read.

_Reasons why you should date Andy_

_1\. You'll have someone smart and pretty to go to events with._

_2\. You won't have to spend weekends alone when we're with dad._

_3\. She listens when you are talking._

_4\. She's funny, kind, will make you laugh and melt your heart._

_5\. She looks at you like she loves you more than ice cream._

_6\. She will always be there for you to hold your hand on walks and during scary movies._

_7\. She thinks you're beautiful._

_8\. You would have Immie and could have other babies._

_9\. She's a really good mommy._

_10\. She loves us, sees us as individuals and accepts us._

Andy was stunned. "Why?" She asked.

"I spoke to them after I had organised for us to come to London." Miranda leaned forward and grabbed her glass of wine, taking a deep drink. She swallowed hard and winced. "I told them about Stephen leaving and the divorce. I mentioned how you and Imogen had comforted me and I thought we could become friends." She sighed. "They saw right through me, as they always do. They asked me if you would be coming to London, I said yes. They asked me if I wanted to be more than your friend, I said yes. They asked me if I loved you and I said yes. But I told them I would not consider pushing you into something you did not want. I told my Bobbsey's you would be leaving Runway and that there was a chance you would be having a baby."

Andy shook her head and folded the paper again before handing it back. "I understand that you had no way of knowing at that point that what I wanted was you, but the twins did. Now, put that somewhere safe, use it as a reminder of my good points when I'm driving you crazy."

Miranda tucked the note back in her pocket. "It is true, I didn't know at that time that you felt as strongly as I." She whispered. "And I do not need a reminder of the good that will come from being with you. I recognise it here." She tapped her left breast and looked away shyly.

"How about we watch a movie?" Andy suggested.

"No. There are other things to discuss now." Miranda stated, squaring her shoulders and facing Andy.

**xxxxx**

The fact Andréa had been appalled by the grounds of her divorce had not gone unnoticed and she wanted to reassure the younger woman. She glanced into the younger woman's expressive eyes and her breath caught at the blatant affection in them and she realised it was something she had seen there for quite some time. It had been something she had taken for granted but not allowed herself to look deeper into.

Admittedly, she had been blind, telling herself that her growing attraction was absurd and that her feelings could only ever be one-sided. She licked her lips and started to speak. "When we met that day at Runway, I thought you needed to be knocked down a peg or ten, but then, after Miami, everything changed. I'm not talking about the makeover, but something deeper."

She watched as Andréa blushed. "I hated disappointing you and Nigel may have scolded me a little when I went to him afterwards."

"Ouch." Miranda felt her lips twitch. "That must have stung. I know first hand what a bitch he can be, although I must admit I appreciate his timely intervention." She sighed. "After that afternoon, I found myself watching you closely and liking the woman that emerged, a little more than I ever anticipated. It was like watching a butterfly emerge from its chrysalis, a perfect metamorphosis." She pulled Andréa's hair from its high ponytail and stroked her hand through it causing the woman to hum and tilt her head to give her additional access to her head. "You eventually impressed me, so much so that I decided to trust you to have access to my home and deliver the book. But then...well, we both know what you walked into that night, but what you don't know is how it affected me." Her fingers continued to scratch Andréa's scalp.

"Mm," Andréa hummed. "I was mortified for you and angry at him. I couldn't fathom why he couldn't understand that your job is important to you. It's not like you hide it."

"I threw myself further into work when the arguments started. I found solace in the magazine that I no longer found at home except when alone with my children." Miranda paused briefly. "That has been especially true this last year when it was just you and I in the office." She explained. "But going back to that night, as I stared down at you from the top of the stairs, I saw the effect Stephen's words had one you. I saw the anger on my behalf and then you looked at me and I saw fear. I never wanted to see that expression in your eyes again, yet I have. Most recently on those steps of the Petite Palais."

Andréa pulled back, her eyes blazing open. "I was scared for Immie and from not knowing if I was pregnant or if I'd have a job to come back to." She sniffed. "Walking away was hard, but..."

"You don't have to explain." Miranda cupped her face lightly. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Andréa's.

Andréa returned the kiss and growled low in her throat and Miranda found herself momentarily delighted until Andréa pulled away, a little breathlessly. "Please, let me tell you." She pleaded.

Miranda pulled back, scooting away to put herself out of temptation's. "If you must." As soon as she was near Andréa, she couldn't stop herself from touching her.

**xxxxx**

Andy leaned forward and kissed Miranda's cheek softly, before sitting back and offering the other woman a wide smile. Miranda returned it hesitantly, but her eyes sparkled with the light of happiness. She knew she needed to give Miranda some answers and being so close to their return home, there was no time like the present. After all, Miranda loved moving through life at a glacial pace.

With her smile dimming, she spoke quietly. "I felt lost as I made my way to the hospital. The sudden realisation that I had just made a terrible mistake which immediately followed me leaving you was crippling. I knew it could be something that turned my entire world upside down. The last time I felt that way was after losing Cait and listening to my parent's offer for me to move back to Ohio." She sighed sadly. "I spoke a little on the plane about what my return was like, but what I didn't mention was the crippling darkness that surrounded me. There were days I wished..." She stalled, struggling to find the words to explain. "...there were days I wished I had died instead. My parents barely tolerated me, voicing their displeasure in various ways and belittling the choices I made. I felt I had nowhere to turn until I reconnected with Nate, Lily and Doug. In a way, I was more mature than them, I had lived life in a way they had not, they were so carefree whereas I had a child on the way. But they accepted me. They convinced me I had to live for Imogen. I am grateful to them for that."

Miranda stood and walked to the wall of windows, her arms crossing around her stomach. "Tell me how having a child worked while at Runway. There were many nights you did not leave the office until after midnight."

Andy sat twisting her hands. "During the day, I've made use of the Elias Clarke childcare centre. It was made known to me by Sherri in H.R and she helped Imogen get a place when you gave me the position." Andy explained. "I used to pick her up and bring her to Runway after hours and we'd have dinner and play a little before she napped and I finished my work. On the occasions you were in the office late, Roy picked her up and took her to his sister or dropped her off with Lily or Doug and then either picked her up before coming to get me and the book or dropped me off to get her before taking me home."

"And the cook? What did he do to be a father to Imogen?" Miranda turned to face her.

"Nothing, not really." Andy breathed. "When I wasn't working, I was responsible for her care and that simply continued when I was working. The night feeds, diaper changes, weaning, toilet training, it was all on me and although it's been hard, I had no choice but to continue to do what I had to, to raise my daughter as best I could. I have a duty as her mom." She sighed. "And now I'll have to do the same with another child."

"Do you want to do this alone?" Miranda moved forward, her eyes reflecting hurt.

"No, but I..." Andy held Miranda's eyes. "...you don't need to be tied down by my baggage."

"Do you see your children as baggage?" Miranda hissed.

"That's Nate's word for them. When I told him I was pregnant he said that he wanted nothing to do with me or my baggage. I'm aware it's a word that's thrown around quite a lot when speaking of single mom's. He used to say the same when it was just Immie and I. Frankly, it made me feel unlovable. It was as if there was something wrong with me because I had a child and so no one else would ever contemplate being with me because of her." Andy scoffed. "Like I should feel lucky because I had him. But my daughter is a blessing and the baby to come will be the same." She let herself smile. "I may have more responsibility than most other women my age but I've let go of the stress and what used to be a struggle is now an opportunity to learn more about my strength. I couldn't imagine my life without Immie. Because of her, I've learned happiness is the key to everything. The sacrifices I make for her are not a burden but show my ability to love genuinely and unconditionally."

Miranda's smile grew at her words and Andy knew if anyone understood it was the editor. Miranda moved forward quickly and leaned down to cup her face. "The only "baggage" you have is what you allow, my darling. That boy was your baggage, he left you weighed down by a relationship that did not make you happy and also in some way by your regrets. Now is the time to remind yourself that you are worthy of being loved and that the most powerful love you will ever find is the love you have for yourself, followed by the love of your children."

"And what about my love for you?" Andy asked softly.

Miranda sat down next to her and entwined their fingers. "Well, that simply shows what a beautiful heart you have. You somehow love the Devil in Prada where others cannot."

"This may seem like a major imposition, but I want you to have a place in my children's lives. To help me raise Immie and the kid to come," Andy admitted.

"Not an imposition at all." Miranda breathed. "If I am honest, I always wanted more children. My Bobbsey's made it clear we needed to talk about certain things they expect from our future. I was fearful they had perhaps frightened you, they can be rather blunt."

"No. Like their beautiful mom, they just know how to keep me on my toes." Andy leaned forward, her breath whispering over Miranda's lips.

Miranda licked her lips invitingly and Andy swept in to snare them with hers. Miranda pulled back and frowned. "I do not know how I shall cope without your presence daily when we return home tomorrow, my darling. The last two weeks have been a joy."

Andy smiled. "Well you only have to say the word and we'll happily spend the night at the townhouse or you could stay at my apartment. It's not much, but..."

"Acceptable." Miranda exhaled. She arched an inquiring eyebrow. "Is your apartment big enough for our three unruly daughters?

"It may be a bit of a tight squeeze." Andy's smile widened. "But I'm pretty sure we'll manage."

Miranda nodded once. "Okay, now that is out of the way, how about you take me to bed?"

**xxxxx**

Miranda licked the spot she'd left her imprint on just a few moments before and watched as Andréa closed her eyes, relaxing as she retraced her steps from moments before by biting, nipping and sucking at the skin of her collarbone.

Marking Andréa had not been part of any plan, but the unblemished skin had simply called to her to mark it lovingly and apart from a sharp hiss Andréa had not uttered a word of complaint and had let her continue to explore her body with her lips and tongue.

Gently nuzzling Andréa 's earlobe, Miranda tugged it with her teeth, then softly kissed it before whispering into it. "You are beautiful, my darling, my love. Simply exquisite."

Andréa 's smile was almost blinding and with her eyes still closed she ran her fingers through Miranda's hair before cupping her face.

Her hand cupped one of Andréa 's breasts as her tongue slid down her neck, stopping under her chin. Her fingers found a nipple, which she toyed with as she kissed her full lips.

Miranda may never have been with a woman but she had learned rather quickly what her Andréa liked.

Their tongues danced while she explored her breast with her hand and fingers, massaging and caressing both in turn. Small moans tore from Andréa 's throat, a sign of her pleasure.

When she was satisfied Andréa was ready, Miranda broke their kiss and her focus headed south. Her hand trailing between Andréa 's thighs and her mouth taking the place of her fingers on Andréa 's breasts. Sucking a nipple while tracing her fingers against Andréa 's labia, teasing her, she built up her courage to take the woman. Her soft moans as she nursed each breast drove her closer to a loving conclusion of their nights in London.

Andréa 's hands had remained in her hair, sifting through it pleasantly but it seemed she wanted more when she pushed Miranda further down her body.

Miranda resisted and looked up at Andréa and raising a hand, tucked a dark wisp of hair behind her ear. Andréa's eyes blazed open and she offered a wide, breathtaking smile as her eyes reflected her desire and the love growing between them.

Sweeping Miranda into her arms and pulling her close, Andréa rolled her onto her back and kissed her deeply. Miranda hoped the younger woman would never let her go. Tears suddenly sprang into her eyes as she returned the kisses but realising she was becoming overwhelmed, she broke the kiss and hid her face in Andréa 's neck, nuzzling into the soft skin.

Andréa simply continued to hold her close. "What's wrong, Miranda? Did I do something?"

Miranda gathered herself together, sniffing back her tears. "No, my darling." She trailed butterfly kisses on her throat and jaw. "You have done nothing wrong. I just..." She took a shuddering breath. "I love you. I find myself falling in love with you ever more deeply every day and it is terrifying and I..."

Andréa sat up causing her to move from her position lying against the woman's chest. Miranda caught sight of the wildness and fear in her eyes.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Andréa whispered.

"God, no," Miranda stated firmly. "Didn't I just say I love you?"

Andréa sighed and relaxed. "I'm sorry. I guess I just got caught up in the comment about how terrifying this is and thought the worst."

Miranda rolled onto her back and Andréa settled beside her. They curled up together without speaking further and Andréa's face pressed into her neck, so close she could feel her warm breath.

Closing her eyes, Miranda felt herself relax and sighed. She knew she was prone to overthinking and it seemed Andréa was prone to jumping to conclusions. It would certainly make their life interesting.

She hated the idea that she had allowed herself to be overwhelmed by what she and Andréa were sharing. She simply needed to keep reminding herself that Andréa wouldn't walk away. She was not like the others she had allowed a place in her life.

Her eyes drooped and she was almost asleep when Andréa whispered a question that had her returning to the land of the living rather quickly. "What do you think of sex toys, Miranda?" Her mouth settled just under her earlobe.

Miranda smirked and prodded the woman in her arms causing her to shriek. Andréa started to laugh so hard and squirmed away from Miranda's tormenting fingers as they tickled her ribs. She returned the favour and Miranda was unable to stop herself from joining in with the unbridled laughter. They kept up the tickling, rolling over the mattress as they played until

Andréa finally got the upper hand and straddled her. She stilled her fingers, holding her hips. "You're a brat, Andréa Sachs," Miranda smirked up at her.

"You love it, and you know it, Miranda Priestly." Andréa grinned down at her.

With Andréa sitting across her thighs, she knew it would be easy for her to start tickling the young woman again, especially knowing how very ticklish she was.

As if reading her mind, Andréa grabbed at her hands to prevent further nonsense. She pulled a hand free and swatted the brunettes ads playfully causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I can't believe you just did that." Andréa intensified her efforts to grasp Miranda's hands and eventually pulled them in both her hands, pinned them over her head.

Miranda lay there, her breathing ragged as desire coursed through her. She could feel the scorching heat of Andréa, her breasts hovering over her face.

If anything, Andréa's breathing was even harsher than her own, due to her exertions and although Andréa was quite a bit stronger than her though she would never make it easy for the young woman to get the upper hand.

Raising her head, she used the tip of her tongue to swipe at one of the breasts hovering over her face. Andréa's grip loosened and she smirked challengingly at the brunette before returning her focus to the hard tipped nipple. With every teasing swipe of her tongue, Andréa 's grip wavered and when she sucked the hard nipple between her lips, the low moan she received was worth the workout her abs were getting.

Andréa released her hold on her wrists, moaning in delight while slowly grinding herself against Miranda's thighs.

Miranda knew she would get away with another small love tap, and focusing on not hurting Andréa, she reached back and swatted her ass.

Andréa groaned and Miranda knew the sting would be warming her skin nicely. They shifted slightly and Miranda moved up to snare Andréa's nipple back in her mouth. She swapped between the two nipples, kissing, biting and teasing each one in turn.

Andréa 's movements against her turned harder while she continued playing with her breasts. Each slight flick of her tongue elicited low moans until she arched her back, her eyes screwed closed. Miranda wrapped her arms around the brunette, holding her against her as she ground against her thigh.

"My darling, is that good?" Miranda breathed, needing reassurances

Andréa moaned. "Oh yes," She slid herself back and forth furiously, her breaths coming in small bursts as her moans grew in intensity, becoming louder.

Miranda offered her encouragement. "You are incomparably beautiful, Andréa ." She pulled the brunette closer. "You feel so good against me." She ran her hands over Andréa 's thighs, massaging them. She could feel the warm, slick heat against her thigh and slipped her fingers between Andréa's legs. She worked them inside and the moans that greeted the deep thrust of her fingers left her breathless.

Andréa's body responded with a shudder as she reached her orgasm for the night her face highlighted by an expression of pure bliss. Slowly coming down from her high, Andréa settled next to her. "I love you, Miranda."

The joy she felt was like nothing she'd ever experienced and pulling Andréa against her, she kissed her forehead. "I love you too." They settled together, just breathing deeply until she decided to break the silence. "To answer your question about toys, I do not believe they are something we need to introduce just yet."

Andréa hummed and threw her arm around Miranda's waist. "Okay." Her arm moved and her fingers swept through Miranda's folds, circling her clit.

Miranda ground her teeth, trying to retain control, but was powerless against the sensations evoked from the light, teasing touch. The sensations built up, generating a deep ache within her until her back arched and she climaxed, the waves of immense pleasure washing over her leaving her satisfied.

Miranda started to doze, with Andréa's hand settled at the apex of her thighs. She was content and no longer unsure about their future.

She swore she would continue to make life as memorable as she could for her family, looking forward to navigating the future with her Bobbsey's, two new children of the heart and her beautiful Andréa.

She was ready to go home and face what was to come knowing she would have her growing family to fall back on when her world turned dark or left her disappointed.

**fin**


End file.
